Burn The Night Away
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Tsukishima akan hidup selamanya, dan Tadashi tak pernah menginginkan itu. #HaveAFrightfullyGoodHalloween (Tsukki/Yama)


.

 **Burn The Night Away**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

Hujan mengecup ujung rerumputan dalam rinai yang sekonstan metronom; derai tik, tik, tik itu mengiringi lamunan Yamaguchi Tadashi, memantul lirih pada permukaan payung yang gagangnya ia genggam erat-erat.

Satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam sebuah senter yang telah dimatikan; keberadaan Tadashi kini diselimuti kegelapan sepenuhnya. Ya, malam sudah sangat larut sekarang, jam-jam ketika nyaris semua orang telah terbuai di balik selimut hangat mereka. Tadashi bisa mendengar suara burung hantu yang baru saja meninggalkan sarang mereka untuk pergi berburu, sementara petir menciptakan garis-garis keperakan di balik awan mendung, meraung dalam gelegar yang sesekali membuatnya terkesiap. Ini hujan keras kepala yang mungkin baru akan berakhir besok subuh, duga Tadashi, tetapi bahkan segala prospek tentang hujan sama sekali tak membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok di hadapannya.

Tadashi membiarkan angin mengacak-acak rambutnya. Di antara keheningan ia bisa mendengar suara ranting yang bertemperasan dalam bunyi ganjil, seolah-olah hutan ini menyembunyikan sebentuk _kehidupan lain_ yang mengintai Tadashi diam-diam dari balik keremangan malam, tetapi tak ada sepercik pun rasa takut yang melintas di sorot mata pemuda tersebut.

Padahal legenda urban mengatakan bahwa hutan ini merupakan rumah dari cerita-cerita horor, tempat mencekam yang menjadi alasan mengapa para orangtua mencegah anak-anak mereka berkeliaran di luar rumah ketika bulan telah memuncaki langit. Tadashi telah mendengar banyak; tentang manusia serigala yang bersembunyi di antara kegelapan, tentang hantu perempuan yang katanya selalu terisak-isak tepat pada pukul satu malam, gaun putihnya dinodai darah yang telah menggelap. Ia yang dulu mungkin akan menganggap bahwa setidaknya separuh dari legenda itu adalah cerita nyata, bahwa ia akan dikutuk jika ia berani-beraninya menantang adrenalin untuk menjelajah isi hutan tersebut ketika cahaya terakhir matahari telah ditelan cakrawala sepenuhnya—tetapi, _tidak_ , setiap bagian dari legenda tersebut kini adalah omong-kosong baginya.

Saat angin yang sebeku es itu kembali berhembus dan membelai wajahnya, ia mengerjap, matanya terasa sedikit perih.

Tadashi tidak sedetik pun mengalihkan tatapan dari sosok di hadapannya. Tsukishima, sahabatnya, yang tersayang, _Tsukki_ yang tak pernah tergantikan baginya.

Ia melihat pemuda itu duduk di tengah-tengah kegelapan hutan yang mengungkung, tetes hujan mengaliri wajahnya seperti air mata, membasahi rambut pirangnya yang terlihat keemasan di bawah siraman cahaya bulan. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, barangkali hanya sejauh empat atau lima langkah kaki, dan Tadashi bisa menyaksikan segala detail yang terpapar di jarak pandangnya tanpa kesulitan. Lutut Tsukishima ditekuk di atas dedaunan busuk yang mengarpeti hutan, jemarinya menggenggam sesuatu, seonggok _sesuatu_ yang terlihat kisut dan dingin, dan Tadashi menahan napas ketika ia mengendus aroma amis darah di udara. Ada godaan untuk mundur selangkah, sekadar agar ia bisa meredakan sensasi mual di dasar perutnya, tetapi Tadashi serta-merta menyingkirkan dorongan penuh kepengecutan tersebut. Seolah ia tak bisa menentukan apakah ia sedang merasa takut atau malah takjub, Tadashi bergeming di tempat.

Matanya nanar mengamati Tsukishima, dan jasad tikus dalam cengkeraman tangan si sahabat, dan darah sewarna marun yang mengotori sudut bibir Tsukishima serta mengalir di sela-sela jemarinya, dan—

Dan, matanya. Mata cokelat-keemasan yang irisnya menyerupai warna madu itu kini menggelap, menggelap lewat cara yang mengerikan sekaligus indah. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa dikatakan manusiawi dari sorot mata Tsukishima Kei sekarang; hanya ada rasa lapar, dahaga tak tertahankan yang membuat Tsukishima kian menunduk, menghunjamkan taringnya pada _daging_ dalam genggaman, Tadashi bisa mendengar suara menyesap yang begitu rakus, terdengar sangat nyata di antara rintik-rintik malas hujan yang belum mereda.

Ia ingin berpaling tetapi ia tidak bisa. Tadashi tidak ingin Tsukishima berpikir bahwa ia takut dengan semua ini, takut pada _nya_.

Untuk kesekian kali, Tadashi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah terbiasa.

.

.

.

Satu yang ia tahu, Tsukishima bukanlah monster.

Tsukishima hanya memiliki beberapa kebutuhan khusus yang mengharuskan pemuda itu meminum darah segar setiap beberapa hari sekali, dan karena itulah Tadashi selalu menawarkan diri untuk menemani Tsukishima mencari _makanan_ di hutan dekat tempat tinggal mereka: tikus, tupai, musang, anak rusa yang terpisah dari induknya. Temannya tak terlalu pemilih, tetapi Tadashi tahu bahwa Tsukishima memang… tidak menginginkannya. Tsukishima hanya membutuhkan semua itu untuk bertahan. Keluarganya, _kaumnya,_ membutuhkan darah untuk tetap hidup di tengah-tengah peradaban yang tak lagi bersahabat bagi mereka ini. Dan karena itulah, pada musim panas sekalipun kulit Tsukishima selalu terasa dingin, wajahnya pucat sepanjang waktu, cara kerja tubuhnya sangat berbeda dibanding manusia kebanyakan—entah bagaimana caranya Tsukishima selalu bisa meloloskan diri dari keharusan pemeriksaan kesehatan di sekolah mereka, barangkali menggunakan surat izin khusus yang memalsukan kondisi kesehatannya.

Namun, selain semua itu, Tsukishima masihlah manusia biasa bagi Tadashi. Seorang penggerutu yang benci bangun terlalu pagi untuk menghadiri latihan tim voli, pemuda berkacamata yang selalu memasang wajah jemu dan menganggap orang-orang di sekitarnya memiliki kadar keidiotan yang luar biasa di dalam sel darah mereka. Tsukishima yang selalu mengajarinya Matematika setiap akhir pekan, Tsukishima yang tak pernah keberatan mengantarnya ke restoran cepat-saji di pusat kota ketika Tadashi sedang ingin membeli kentang goreng ukuran jumbo, bahkan meskipun Tsukishima selalu menganggap makanan favorit Tadashi tersebut sebagai benda-sampah-yang-akan-membuatmu-mati-cepat.

Kini, di pinggir lapangan, dari sudut matanya, Tadashi memperhatikan Tsukishima yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kacamata olahraga telah menggantikan kacamata Tsukishima yang biasa, jaket hitam pemuda itu dirisletingkan sampai menutupi leher.

Mungkin karena tubuh Tsukishima selalu dingin. Atau mungkin, musim gugur tahun ini tak sehangat musim gugur tahun kemarin? Entahlah. Mereka telah saling mengenal selama nyaris enam tahun lamanya dan Tadashi belum bisa mengurai seluruh misteri yang dibawa Tsukishima dalam keberadaannya. Itu mengesalnya, sedikit membuatnya frustasi, tetapi Tadashi tahu— _Tadashi tahu_ , bahwa Tsukishima memang sengaja menyembunyikan beberapa hal dari satu-satunya sahabatnya ini. Sahabat semasa kecil yang _cuma_ manusia biasa, Yamaguchi Tadashi yang—secara teknis—hidup di semesta yang sangat berbeda dengan Tsukishima Kei.

Tadashi turut merisletingkan jaket olahraganya, lantas membenamkan kedua tangan pada saku jaket.

"Hinata dan Kageyama bersemangat sekali, ya." Seraya memalingkan pandangan, Tadashi mengalihkan fokus pada dua temannya yang sedang bertengkar di tengah-tengah lapangan. "Aku penasaran, darimana mereka punya energi sebanyak itu."

"Kau harusnya menyimpan rasa penasaranmu untuk hal-hal lain yang lebih _berguna_." Tsukishima menukas, matanya kelihatan jengah. "Mengapa tim inti kita diisi oleh orang-orang yang sememalukan mereka?"

"Mm." Tadashi mengulum senyum; terkadang, kejengkelan Tsukishima yang hanya didasari sentimen pribadi membuatnya geli. "Setidaknya mereka berbakat. Kombinasi langka yang mungkin hanya akan ditemukan sepuluh tahun sekali."

"Tidak mengubah kemungkinan bahwa otak mereka cuma sebesar kacang."

"Kageyama adalah _setter_ yang katanya jenius, Tsukki."

"Jenius, tapi gagal hampir di setiap mata pelajaran ketika ujian akhir semester kemarin? Kau harus memikirkan lagi arti dari kata 'jenius' itu, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima menyeringai, sorot matanya semakin jemu, seakan-akan mendengar nama Kageyama dan Hinata saja sudah membuat suatu alergi terpicu dalam dirinya. "Dan, kau tahu kenapa Hinata bisa melompat setinggi itu?"

"Kenapa, memangnya?" Tadashi mengangkat sebelah alis, menoleh.

"Karena kepalanya ringan dan kosong. Otaknya tertinggal di rahim ibunya ketika ia dilahirkan."

"…Tsukki!"

Namun, seperti biasa, Tadashi tak mampu menahan tawa, dan bahunya berguncang ketika ia menutupi mulut dengan satu telapak tangan. Tsukishima ikut terkekeh pelan di sampingnya—dan tentu saja Tadashi tak melewatkan cara Tsukishima tersenyum di sela-sela tawanya, cara mata pemuda itu memicing, juga ekspresi wajahnya yang _sedikit_ melembut, membuat raut pucat Tsukishima terlihat tak seintimidatif biasanya. Tadashi merasakan wajahnya menghangat atas pemikiran tersebut. ( _Ini hanya ketertarikan fisik_ , Tadashi membatin, desperasi bergolak di dadanya. _Suatu saat nanti, pasti, jantungnya takkan lagi berdebar-debar seperti ini di samping si pemuda._ Suatu saat nanti.)

"Tetap saja." Begitu tawanya reda, Tadashi menghela napas, matanya terarah lagi pada lapangan. Senyum di bibirnya memudar sedikit. "Tetap saja, mereka berbakat. Anggota tim inti, duo yang tidak terkalahkan."

Kemuraman melintas di matanya, bersama rasa iri yang begitu sulit disembunyikan, hal yang enggan ingin ia akui tetapi nyatanya tersimpan sejak lama di dalam dirinya. Tadashi tahu ia tidak semestinya mengawetkan perasaan iri tersebut, semestinya mereka bekerja dalam satu tim dan menempa kekompakan bersama-sama—tetapi, ia pikir, rasa iri ini begitu manusiawi. Tadashi ingin mendapatkan apresiasi yang sama, penghargaan atas kerja kerasnya selama ini. Apakah keinginan itu terlalu muluk-muluk? Apakah ia sebegitu tidak berbakatnya, sehingga kerja kerasnya berakhir sia-sia?

"…kau mengatakan itu seolah-olah kau sendiri _tidak_ berbakat."

Gumaman Tsukishima membuatnya terkesiap; Tadashi menolehkan kepala lagi, kali ini kebingungan terpancar di matanya.

"Kau berbakat." Tsukishima bersikeras. Tsukishima tidak menatap Tadashi, tetapi jemari di kedua tangannya saling menjalin. Tanda bahwa pemuda itu sedang mempertimbangkan kata-katanya sebaik mungkin. "Dan kau berlatih lebih keras dari mereka."

"Tapi—"

"Apa keberadaan Hinata dan Kageyama mengusikmu?"

"Bukan begitu…" Di antara ketidakberdayaannya, Tadashi menyanggah dengan gumaman lemah, satu tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh. "Kupikir aku hanya… sedikit iri. Dengan mereka yang berbakat dan tak membutuhkan latihan ekstra lagi untuk _diakui_ oleh semuanya."

"Begitukah?"

Tadashi menganggukkan kepala, sementara Tsukishima terlihat seolah tengah merenungkan sesuatu.

"Kalau mereka tidak ada, mungkin kau bisa merasa sedikit lebih lega." Mendadak Tsukishima berujar—dan ketika Tadashi mendongak, ia melihat mata pemuda itu kini dilintasi suatu tekad. "Kalau mereka tidak ada, mungkin segalanya bisa lebih mudah untukmu."

Tadashi menghabiskan hampir separuh umurnya dengan berada di samping Tsukishima, selalu berupaya keras untuk memahami si pemuda agar ia bisa menyamakan sudut pandang dengan mudah—maka, ya, detik itu juga Tadashi bisa tahu bahwa Tsukishima bukan sedang melontarkan candaan.

"Tsukki?" Ia menarik lengan jaket Tsukishima dalam cengkeraman erat. Bibirnya merapat dan mungkin kini telah memucat. "…jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Ya?"

"Kenapa?" Tsukishima hanya mengedikkan bahu seraya memicingkan mata. Tadashi bisa melihat iris cokelat mudanya menggelap lewat cara yang sangat familiar. Cara yang tak terlalu disukainya. "Mungkin kau akan bahagia kalau mereka tidak ada."

Tadashi menggelengkan kepala dengan kalut. "Tidak sama sekali, Tsukki! Hinata dan Kageyama… aku… mereka temanku dan—" Suaranya serak, lebih karena rasa was-was yang mengental. "—dan… aku ingin mereka _ada_. Walaupun kau tidak menganggap mereka teman, aku— _mereka temanku_."

Ia merampungkan kalimatnya dengan sedikit putus asa, tetapi cengkeramannya tidak melonggar. Tadashi tidak ingin benar-benar mengakuinya, tetapi ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Tsukishima membuatnya takut. Darah seolah membeku di ujung-ujung jari Tadashi, tengkuknya meremang lewat cara yang ganjil, dan ia yakin sekali itu bukan karena pengaruh temperatur udara.

Tadashi kemudian menghitung dalam hati, _satu, dua, tiga_ yang sangat lambat dan penuh kecemasan. Matanya terus mencermati Tsukishima. Tak lama setelah itu Tsukishima meraih tangan Tadashi yang semenjak tadi mencengkeram lengan jaketnya, lalu menurunkan telapak tangan Tadashi dengan perlahan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Yamaguchi."

Tadashi menghembuskan napas, tak pernah merasa selega ini seumur hidupnya. "…Mm. Aku tahu. Syukurlah."

"…Kau tidak perlu terlihat setakut itu." Tsukishima mengerutkan kening, sedikit menunduk untuk menatap Tadashi. "Tim kita masih membutuhkan mereka jika ingin melaju ke turnamen taraf nasional. Dan kau harusnya tahu, darah mereka hanya akan meracuniku dengan kebodohan."

Saat itu Tadashi berusaha tertawa, tetapi kekehannya terdengar setengah hati. Ia serta-merta berpaling dari tatapan Tsukishima, berpura-pura kembali mengamati kericuhan yang ditimbulkan Hinata dan Kageyama di tengah lapangan—kemudian Tadashi menarik risleting jaket sampai ke leher, dua lengannya bergerak untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat-erat. Hingga Pelatih Ukai membubarkan latihan, tubuh Tadashi masih sedikit menggigil.

.

.

.

Tsukishima bukanlah monster; berkali-kali ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya dengan kenyataan yang selama ini ia percayai itu, tetapi rasanya sulit untuk tidak merasa ragu seiring waktu yang berlalu.

Ia mencoba menyembunyikan ringisan dengan mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat, tetapi rasa sakit di lehernya adalah jenis yang keras kepala, mengirimkan nyeri demi nyeri yang membuat sudut matanya berair. Tsukishima memang bukan monster, pemuda itu hanya membutuhkan darah manusia selama paling tidak satu bulan sekali untuk bertahan hidup, karena rupanya darah hewan bukanlah komplemen yang cukup. Dan Tadashi, Tadashi tidak keberatan dengan itu. Ia tidak keberatan menjadi _manusia_ yang Tsukishima _butuhkan_ , tak keberatan jika rasa sakit ini bertahan lebih lama, jika dengan itu Tsukishima bisa baik-baik saja.

Lagipula ini bukan apa-apa. Legenda tentang kaum penghisap darah itu tidak sepenuhnya benar; takkan ada konsekuensi apapun yang bisa ditularkan lewat gigitan, hanya ada rasa sakit yang akan sembuh dalam hitungan hari, bekas luka yang cepat-lambat akan memudar setelah plester dibuka. Tadashi mengetahui fakta tersebut sejak bertahun-tahun lalu—sejak pertama kali ia menawarkan darahnya sendiri agar Tsukishima tak perlu menyakiti siapapun.

(Tsukishima juga _tidak ingin_ menyakiti Tadashi; untuk satu hal itu, Tadashi mengerti. Tsukishima memberitahunya beberapa tahun lalu, lewat suara parau, sorot mata yang penuh rasa bersalah, serta jemari yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasa—dan itu adalah saat ketika Tadashi tahu bahwa mereka _memang_ bersahabat. Bahwa Tsukishima, setidaknya, menyimpan sedikit kepedulian untuk Tadashi.)

Tadashi menatap miniatur Stegosaurus yang berada di rak dekat meja belajar Tsukishima, jajaran buku pelajaran yang ditata rapi di atas meja, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal-hal lain agar ia bisa melupakan rasa sakit di lehernya. Sulit. Taring pemuda itu menghunjam nadi di lehernya dalam-dalam, cengkeraman tangan Tsukishima mengerat di lengan atas Tadashi. Suara menghisap itu membuatnya kembali mual; ia lagi-lagi membayangkan mata Tsukishima yang menggelap, juga sorot kelaparan yang mengental di sana. Satu lagi tusukan rasa sakit, jauh lebih nyeri dari sebelumnya hingga membuat Tadashi meringis, tetapi Tsukishima seolah-olah _tidak bisa_ mendengarkannya.

Tadashi tidak menyadari bahwa air mata di sudut matanya telah mengalir ke pipi. Ia tertunduk, mengerjap, mengangkat tangannya yang semenjak tadi berada di belakang kepala Tsukishima untuk mengusap wajahnya sendiri.

(Satu yang membuat Tadashi sedikit takut dengan dirinya sendiri adalah pemikiran bahwa ia mungkin tidak keberatan jika suatu hari nanti nyawanya berakhir di tangan Tsukishima. Asalkan dengan itu Tsukishima baik-baik saja, tetap sehat, dan terus hidup, _hidup selamanya_ seperti para leluhurnya.)

Ia telah kehilangan hitungan tentang berapa menit yang telah berlalu. Perih di lehernya terasa membakar ketika pada akhirnya Tsukishima melepaskan gigitannya dengan perlahan. Tadashi mau tak mau mendongak ketika merasakan telapak tangan Tsukishima di pipinya; ia baru menyadari air matanya semenjak tadi belum berhenti mengalir.

"…maaf." Sinar di mata keemasan itu telah kembali, sehidup yang Tadashi kenal. Ada rasa khawatir di sana, berpadu dengan rasa bersalah yang familiar. "Seharusnya aku memang tidak—"

"Tidak apa-apa, _dasar bodoh_." Tadashi berbisik untuk memotong gumaman Tsukishima, membiarkan satu lengan Tsukishima terulur untuk melingkari pinggangnya sekarang, menjaga agar Tadashi tak serta merta tumbang di bawah rasa letih. Ia sendiri mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam kaus Tsukishima, berusaha tersenyum meski kepalanya mulai terasa pening. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang, Tsukki?"

Sebagai jawaban, Tsukishima mengangguk, lantas pemuda itu menyodorkan kaus Tadashi seraya bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil kotak obat-obatan dari laci meja belajarnya. Tadashi memakai kembali kausnya dengan sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak mengenai luka di lehernya, dan ia tersenyum penuh rasa terimakasih ketika Tsukishima kembali duduk di sampingnya dan mulai mengobati luka gigitan di leher Tadashi menggunakan kapas dan obat merah.

 _Menginaplah untuk malam ini_ , Tsukishima mengusulkan setelah ia mengemas lagi obat-obatannya ke dalam kotak. Tadashi hendak membantah, tetapi picingan mata Tsukishima membuatnya mengurungkan niat dalam hitungan detik. Sempat menjulurkan lidah dengan main-main atas kekeraskepalaan Tsukishima, Tadashi perlahan mulai berbaring di ranjang si pemuda, wajah lebih dulu terbenam di atas bantal empuknya.

Helaan napas. Tadashi menghirup aroma Tsukishima yang melekat di bantal, dalam-dalam, kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat. Ia sudah menenggak habis teh panas yang disiapkan Tsukishima tetapi keletihan masih mendominasi sekujur tubuhnya, rasa lemas itu membuat Tadashi sedikit mengantuk.

Ia merasakan usapan pelan di kepalanya, dan ketika Tadashi menoleh ia melihat Tsukishima mulai berbaring di sampingnya, jemari kurus itu menarik selimut untuk melingkupi mereka berdua.

"…"

 _Curang sekali._ Mengapa hanya wajahnya yang memerah? Tadashi mengerutkan kening, merasa jengah dengan cara tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap eksistensi Tsukishima Kei—lantas ia bergeser sedikit agar separuh wajahnya tersembunyi di balik bantal. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tetap bertahan di titik ini, menjadi seorang sahabat yang rela melakukan apapun, benar-benar _apapun_ untuk Tsukishima, bahkan meskipun ia tak sepenuhnya yakin Tsukishima sudi melakukan hal yang sama untuknya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Mm. Sebentar lagi, Tsukki." Melirik Tsukishima, Tadashi mengamati raut pucat pemuda itu, pantulan bayangannya sendiri pada lensa kacamatanya, juga kelopak mata Tsukishima yang berkedip setiap selang beberapa detik, mengiringi helaan napas konstannya di samping Tadashi.

Ini betul-betul curang. Tadashi ingin berpaling, tetapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa berharap wajahnya berhenti menghangat, dan Tadashi tak habis pikir mengapa Tsukishima semenjak tadi menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mata keemasan itu memicing, sekelebat emosi asing melintas di sana, seolah Tsukishima sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat rumit di dalam benaknya.

"Menurutmu, apa aku benar-benar akan hidup selamanya?"

Suara Tsukishima merantainya kembali ke kenyataan. Tadashi berkedip, tertegun atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. "Hm?"

"Kau tahu legenda tentang kaumku, kan? Bahwa _kami_ berumur panjang." Tsukishima turut menyandarkan sisi wajah pada bantalnya, menarik selimut hingga menutupi bahu Tadashi. "Mungkin dua ratus atau tiga ratus tahun, atau seribu tahun, atau bahkan selamanya."

Rasa sakit di lehernya seolah berpindah, merayap pelan-pelan menuju rongga di antara tulang rusuknya. "Karena kau tidak akan pernah sakit, dan hanya api yang bisa membunuhmu." Tadashi mengulang fakta yang dulu sekali pernah dibeberkan Tsukishima padanya, suaranya tidak lebih dari gumaman. "Asalkan kau hati-hati, kupikir kau… bisa hidup selamanya?"

"Kecuali pemburu vampir itu benar-benar ada."

"Seperti tokoh di novel Bram Stoker?" Tadashi tertawa geli, teringat dengan koleksi novel dalam rak buku Tsukishima. Ia tak pernah bisa benar-benar menyelesaikan buku itu karena membaca novel selalu membuatnya bosan, dan ia selalu berakhir mengabaikan buku tersebut tepat di pertengahan jalan cerita. "Tapi sejauh ini, orangtuamu bilang pemburu vampir hanya hidup di masa lalu. Legenda yang sudah punah."

"Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau masih ada pemburu yang tersisa."

"Tsukki terlalu banyak menonton film horor."

"…diamlah, Yamaguchi." Tak ada kejengahan pada tukasan tersebut, sebab Tsukishima mengujarkannya seraya mengulas senyuman tipis, jenis senyum yang menular, membuat Tadashi melebarkan cengiran lebar.

"Maaf, Tsukki. Tapi kurasa—kau memang tidak perlu khawatir. Kau _bisa_ hidup selamanya."

"Setidaknya, bisa hidup sampai para ilmuwan menemukan mesin waktu."

"Ya! Bayangkan, kau bisa kembali ke masa Cretacius! Velociraptor, Tsukki. Velociraptor!"

" _Cretaceous_ , Yamaguchi." Tsukishima terkekeh pelan. "Menurutmu, berapa tahun lagi para ilmuwan bisa menciptakan mesin waktu?"

"…entahlah. Limapuluh? Seratus tahun lagi?"

Tsukishima mengangguk seolah pemuda tersebut betul-betul mempercayai prediksi Tadashi, dan setelahnya mereka sama-sama terdiam. Kontak mata terputus; Tadashi menatap muram permukaan bantal tempatnya menyandarkan kepala, menelisik setiap kerut yang tercipta di sana, mencoba mendistraksi diri dari nyeri yang masih bertahan di dada.

 _Selamanya_ adalah kata yang terasa tragis untuknya. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, mata terpejam, membiarkan wangi Tsukishima menyelubunginya bagai oksigen kedua, dan betapa ia tak bisa membayangkan bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan menua seorang diri, mati lebih dulu dari Tsukishima, membiarkan kawannya mengantisipasi prospek mesin waktu itu tanpa Yamaguchi Tadashi. Oh, mungkin Tsukishima sama sekali tak terusik oleh fakta tersebut—mungkin Tsukishima akan baik-baik saja tanpa Tadashi, Tsukishima akan menemukan sahabat lain yang sama-sama peduli, _jauh lebih peduli_ dari Tadashi yang sekarang, _jauh lebih menyenangkan_ dan—

"Kupikir, akan sedikit sepi." Tsukishima meliriknya, bersamaan dengan Tadashi yang sedikit mendongak. "Masa depan tanpamu."

Saat itu Tadashi melihat pipi Tsukishima sedikit memerah, meski ia yakin itu adalah efek lanjutan sehabis Tsukishima meminum darahnya. Tadashi sendiri hanya dapat mengerjap, ia terperanjat dan pipinya kembali memanas. Mungkin wajahnya kini sama terang dengan nyala lampu. "… Y-ya?"

"'Selamanya' itu waktu yang lama, bukan?"

"Uh, _sangat_?"

"Aku…" Tsukishima terdengar ragu. Satu tangan pemuda itu mencengkeram kain seprai dengan erat, membuatnya kusut dalam sekejap. "Kupikir, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau bisa memakai mesin waktu itu bersama-sama denganmu."

Tadashi menggigit sisi dalam pipinya. Karena jika ia tidak melakukan itu, mungkin ia akan meloloskan balasan yang terdengar memalukan, mungkin ia akan menangis dan berujung membuat Tsukishima kerepotan. "…aku juga, Tsukki." Tadashi mengangguk pelan, satu, dua kali. Separuh menganggap bahwa dirinya hanya sedang mengimajinasikan momen ini. "Aku juga."

Saat-saat ini adalah saat-saat ketika ia membiarkan rasa takutnya menyeruak: kecemasannya akan masa depan, pemikiran bahwa pada akhirnya mereka takkan bisa menua bersama-sama, juga perasaan sayang di dalam dirinya yang, secara mengejutkan, malah menguat seiring waktu. Mereka bertatapan begitu lama, napas Tadashi tanpa sadar tertahan di tenggorokan, dan meski ia sangat ingin berpaling, ia tak bisa sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Tsukishima. Satu tangannya terkepal. Ia menahan diri agar ia tak mengulurkan jemari untuk menggapai pemuda di sampingnya, betapapun indahnya mata cokelat-keemasan itu, betapapun ia ingin memeluk Tsukishima seerat mungkin karena rasa sayang yang mulai sulit ia tanggung seorang diri.

"Kalau saja ada satu hal lagi dari legenda itu yang benar," Tsukishima menyela lamunannya, lantas mengulurkan tangan untuk merapikan selimut di bahu Tadashi. Hanya saja, setelah itu lengannya bertahan di sana. "aku ingin membuatmu hidup selamanya juga."

Kalau saja.

"Kau…" Tadashi menjeda, memejamkan mata atas sentuhan itu, senyumannya tersembunyi sebagian oleh bantal tempatnya bersandar. "…k-kau baru saja mengatakan hal yang sangat—memalukan, Tsukki."

Ketika ia melirik pemuda itu sekali lagi, ia melihat Tsukishima akhirnya memiliki kapasitas untuk _merasa malu_ ; Tsukishima berpaling, kegugupan nampak jelas di wajahnya, dan Tadashi bisa melihat Tsukishima mengerahkan upaya yang sama, untuk menyembunyikan sebagian ekspresi di bawah lipatan bantalnya.

"Kau bilang kau mengantuk." Pemuda itu mendadak menukas; kentara sekali, Tsukishima membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan ekspresi jemu ke wajahnya. "Tidur."

"Mm." Tadashi mengangguk. Ia mengambil risiko dengan beringsut sedikit, mencoba merapatkan diri dengan bahu Tsukishima. Tak ada reaksi, tak ada protes ataupun dorongan di lengan Tadashi. Mungkin Tsukishima tak keberatan dengan ini.

Maka Tadashi membiarkan sisi wajahnya bersandar pada hangat tubuh Tsukishima Kei, kemudian matanya terpejam. Ia mencoba menggantikan ' _kalau saja_ ' yang semenjak tadi mengusik benaknya dengan tidur yang tanpa mimpi.

.

.

.

Sehati-hati apapun mereka, rupanya tak selamanya mereka bisa berpegang pada keberuntungan dan nasib baik. Tak semua jenis situasi bisa dikendalikan dan aman dalam genggaman. Tadashi merasakan kegelisahan merayap di dalam dirinya ketika ia terpaku di pinggir lapangan, matanya menatap Tsukishima Kei lekat-lekat, menelusuri setiap perubahan ekspresi pada wajah si pemuda.

Kegentaran, rasa takut, juga rasa lapar yang berpusar perlahan di mata keemasan tersebut sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

Semua diawali dengan insiden yang semestinya bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibesar-besarkan. Hinata bertengkar dengan Kageyama, memperebutkan bola voli tanpa alasan bahkan meskipun mereka tahu masih ada sekeranjang penuh bola yang menunggu di tepi lapangan, dan perseteruan kecil tersebut rupanya memandu mereka pada suatu nasib buruk: lengan Hinata membentur keranjang kayu yang menampung bola voli milik klub mereka, dan rupanya ada paku yang menonjol di sana, menciptakan goresan panjang pada kulit lengan Hinata. Darah bercucuran, membuat Kageyama dan Yachi berseru panik seraya bergegas mencari kotak obat-obatan. Sementara Tadashi dan Tsukishima…

"Tsukki." Tadashi mengulurkan tangan, meminta perhatian si pemuda dengan menarik lengannya. "Tsukki."

Ada peringatan di suaranya, tetapi Tsukishima bagai sedang menenggelamkan diri di bawah permukaan air; lewat sekali pandang Tadashi bisa tahu bahwa Tsukishima tak bisa mendengarkannya sekarang. Pemuda berkacamata itu menatap nanar darah di lengan Hinata, bergeming, tengkuk Tadashi meremang ketika ia melihat mata Tsukishima yang menggelap. Warna keemasan itu perlahan memudar, pudar, _pudar_. Pemandangan familiar yang dilihat berkali-kalipun selalu membangunkan rasa takut yang sudah lama sekali mengendap dalam dirinya.

"Tsukki, ayolah…"

Dengan sia-sia, ia memanggil pemuda itu sekali lagi—hingga kemudian, setelah detik demi detik yang diisi keputusasaan, ia membuat keputusan dengan menyentak lengan Tsukishima, menarik pemuda tersebut menjauh. Tadashi bersyukur tak ada seorang pun dalam gedung olahraga yang menyadari tindak-tanduk ganjil ia dan Tsukishima; maka ia berjalan dalam langkah bergegas begitu mereka keluar dari pintu, mengerahkan seluruh upaya untuk membawa Tsukishima bersamanya. Langkah kaki mereka saling bersahutan, meremukkan dedaunan kering di bawah sol sepatu.

"Lepaskan, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima menggeram dari balik rahang yang terkatup rapat, terdengar gusar. "Berhenti."

Tadashi merapatkan bibir, membiarkan angin musim gugur mengecup ujung hidungnya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang." Tadashi mengeratkan genggaman pada lengan Tsukishima, memaksa pemuda tersebut agar tetap mengikuti langkahnya. "Bahwa kita harus berhati-hati."

Ya. _Kita_. Entah sejak kapan semua ini juga menjadi urusan _Tadashi_ ; dengan separuh putus-asa, Tadashi menyadari bahwa apapun yang terjadi, ia takkan bisa meninggalkan Tsukishima seorang diri. Ini urusannya. Jika pemburu vampir itu memang ada, jika nyawa Tsukishima terancam akibat nyala api, Tadashi _tidak mungkin_ tidak melakukan sesuatu. Tsukishima adalah sahabatnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia _tidak bisa_ pergi jauh-jauh dari Tsukishima, dan bahkan gagasan tersebut tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak Tadashi.

(Ia _tidak pernah ingin_ pergi jauh-jauh dari Tsukishima. Apapun yang terjadi.)

"…lepaskan."

Tepat setelah mereka mencapai halaman di belakang gedung olahraga, Tsukishima menyentak tangan Tadashi, membuat cengkeramannya terlepas. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan; napas Tadashi terengah sementara Tsukishima menatapnya dengan jengah, tak ada emosi apapun yang melintas di wajahnya. Datar. Dan, mata yang menggelap itu, juga taring yang mengintip dari sudut bibir—

Tengkuknya mendingin, dan Tadashi yakin semua itu bukan karena pengaruh cuaca. Dengan terlambat ia menyadari bahwa sudah agak lama sejak terakhir kali Tsukishima meminum darahnya. _Satu bulan? Lebih?_ Terakhir kali rasa sakit itu menghunjam lehernya adalah ketika mereka berbincang-bincang tentang mesin waktu hingga Tadashi pada akhirnya tertidur. Sudah terlalu lama; jedanya lebih panjang dari biasa.

 _Tsukishima menahan diri._ Selama satu bulan belakangan Tsukishima tak pernah meminta apa-apa dari Tadashi, mencoba bertahan hidup hanya dengan darah hewan liar yang bisa didapatkannya di hutan—dan pada akhirnya, semua terakumulasi menjadi… _ini_. Rasa lapar yang tak lagi bisa ditekan. Kegusaran yang mengusir sisa-sisa ekspresi manusiawi pada wajah si pemuda berkacamata. Kedua tangan Tsukishima terkepal erat-erat di sisi tubuh—seolah gestur itu adalah upaya terakhir Tsukishima untuk tetap menjadi _dirinya sendiri_.

Bodohnya Tadashi, baru menyadari semua itu sekarang.

Ia menegakkan punggung, dan kekhawatirannya serta-merta berubah menjadi pasokan keberanian tambahan yang membuat ia melangkah mendekati sahabatnya itu.

Jarak mereka kini hanya satu rentangan lengan. Lalu, satu embusan napas. Dan setelah satu entakan napas panjang, Tadashi menarik Tsukishima mendekat—ia mengulurkan tangan, telapaknya terbuka, ke arah bibir Tsukishima.

Entah logika atau hatinya yang memimpin, saat itu.

Hunjaman taring itu terasa menyakitkan di dekat ibu jarinya, tetapi Tadashi menggigit lidahnya kuat-kuat agar ia tak bersuara. Tsukishima mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Tadashi erat-erat, gigi terbenam pada daging di telapak tangan, mengirimkan denyar nyeri yang sangat familiar, jari-jari pucat Tsukishima terasa _hidup_ di kulit Tadashi, bagai sedang _memohon_ , begitu dingin— _sedikit menenangkan_.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Suaranya sedikit gemetar, tetapi ia tetap berujar. Satu tangannya merengkuh sisi pipi Tsukishima, gestur yang tentu saja dipedulisetani si pemuda sebab bagi Tsukishima, Tadashi kini sama _mati_ nya seperti jasad tikus atau anak rusa di hutan pinggir kota. Dan itu bukan masalah. Selama Tsukishima tetap hidup; selama Tadashi bisa memastikan Tsukishima tetap hidup di dekatnya…

"Tsukki, _kau akan baik-baik saja_."

.

.

.

"Kita bisa pulang sekarang, kan?" Tsukishima melirik Tadashi, tak repot-repot menyembunyikan raut jemunya. "Diam-diam saja. Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya."

"Tapi Daichi- _san_ dan Suga- _san_ sudah merencanakan acara ini dari jauh-jauh hari, Tsukki!" Tadashi bersikeras, kendati senyum geli mengintip di sudut bibirnya. " _Kau_ yang berjanji akan menghadiri acaranya sampai selesai."

"Hanya padamu." Tsukishima menghembuskan napas, keningnya makin berkerut ketika ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut di dekat alat pemanggang daging yang dipasang di halaman belakang gedung olahraga: Hinata dan Kageyama sedang memperebutkan daging barbekyu yang baru saja matang, sementara Sawamura Daichi melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, menatap keduanya dengan tatapan angker yang tak ingin Tadashi terjemahkan maknanya. Beruntung, Kiyoko dan Yachi berada di dekat Hinata dan Kageyama, yang berarti bahwa kekacauan tersebut bisa ditangani secepatnya. Tadashi tertawa pelan ketika melirik Tsukishima; jelas sekali, dilihat dari ekspresi masamnya Tsukishima akan melakukan apapun agar bisa angkat kaki sesegera mungkin dari tempat ini.

Namun diam-diam Tadashi tahu, Tsukishima bukannya tidak menikmati okasi ini: acara Halloween sederhana yang direncanakan Daichi dan Suga sejak dua minggu lalu. Tim mereka adalah orang-orang yang hangat, begitu bersahabat, dan Tadashi yakin Tsukishima tak pernah benar-benar membenci mereka. Ia dan Tsukishima diterima di sini. Tsukishima hanya tak bisa menolerir keributan, terutama jika keributan itu didalangi Hinata dan Kageyama. Bahkan, Tadashi menduga Tsukishima mulai _menyukai_ mereka, Hinata dan Kageyama, sebagai kawan satu tim yang _tidak membosankan_.

Mungkin.

"Mau pindah sebentar ke tempat yang lebih sepi, Tsukki?"

Tadashi pada akhirnya menawarkan, dan Tsukishima menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Maka sepuluh menit kemudian mereka duduk di anak tangga yang letaknya ada di depan pintu masuk gedung olahraga, langit malam terbentang cerah di atas kepala. Ini adalah hari-hari langka ketika pendar bintang dan konstelasinya terlihat terang di antara polusi cahaya kota.

Bahu mereka bersentuhan. Tubuh Tsukishima yang dingin merapat dengan tubuh Tadashi, dan Tadashi mengulum senyum kecil ketika ia melihat Tsukishima masih memakai topi berbentuk labu itu di kepala, 'kostum' sederhana yang sama persis dengan apa yang dikenakan Tadashi sekarang. Apa Tadashi sudah bersikap seenaknya, karena telah memaksa Tsukishima untuk setidaknya mengenakan sesuatu yang berbau Halloween hari ini? Tadashi tidak sempat meminta maaf karena pada akhirnya, Tsukishima mengabulkan permintaannya. (Saat itu pula Tadashi mulai menyadari bahwa, ya, ia tidak ingat kapan Tsukishima _tidak_ mengabulkan permintaan Tadashi.)

"Masih sakit?" Tatapan Tsukishima terarah pada perban yang melingkupi telapak tangan Tadashi. Suaranya rendah dan dalam, entah mengapa membuat pipi Tadashi memanas.

"…sedikit." Tadashi mengakui, menatap jemarinya yang bertumpu di salah satu lutut. "Tapi sebentar lagi akan sembuh, Tsukki." Ia lantas tertawa canggung, lengannya menyikut Tsukishima dengan gerakan main-main. "Kau sudah bertanya berapa kali, sejak tadi pagi?"

(Dua hari lalu, setelah Tsukishima melepaskan gigitan dari kulit telapak tangan Tadashi, Tsukishima meraih lengannya, menariknya ke ruang kesehatan sekolah tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Saat Tadashi duduk di pinggir ranjang ruang kesehatan, darahnya belum berhenti mengucur, luka gigitan itu terlihat buruk di bawah cahaya lampu. Hanya dalam hitungan detik sampai Tsukishima kemudian duduk di samping Tadashi, kotak berisi obat-obatan terbuka di pangkuan. Perban dikeluarkan, alkohol dan kapas dipilah lewat gerakan ringkas.

Jarum jam berdetik lirih di dinding, mengisi jeda yang tercipta di antara mereka. Suara dedaunan yang terbawa angin terdengar menciptakan irama merdu di luar jendela; Tadashi menoleh, bisa melihat musim gugur mulai mewarnai kota dengan gradasi kecokelatan yang indah sekali ketika bersanding dengan langit senja.

"Aku menyayangimu." Setelah kesenyapan yang bagai berlangsung selamanya, Tsukishima berujar. Wajahnya datar, sebelah tangannya menggenggam kapas yang sudah ditetesi alkohol pembersih luka. "Lain kali, jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi."

Kala itu Tadashi terdiam. Ia lalu tertunduk, berpaling dari pemandangan di balik jendela, satu tangannya yang tidak terluka meremas seprai yang melapisi ranjang dalam cengkeraman erat.

 _Aku sudah lama menunggumu_ , ia merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat, isi perutnya bagai terpilin, dan entah mengapa rasanya semakin mudah untuk mengabaikan kebimbangannya tentang masa depan mereka, tentang dirinya yang suatu saat nanti akan mati lebih dulu dari Tsukishima. _Dan kau mengatakan hal sememalukan itu dengan wajah datar, dengan nada bicara seolah kau sedang mengomentari cuaca. Bisa-bisanya, Tsukki. Bisa-bisanya._

"Mm." Tadashi berujar setelah lama tercenung. Suaranya serak dan tertahan. Matanya terasa sedikit perih; mungkin karena satu-dua butir debu yang menyelinap masuk dari sela-sela jendela. "Aku juga, Tsukki."

 _Curang sekali_.)

"Maaf."

"Kau tidak berhenti meminta maaf sejak dua hari lalu." Tadashi menghela napas, "Aku bisa latihan lagi setelah luka ini sembuh, Tsukki. _Sebentar lagi_."

Ia sedikit membenci dirinya sendiri, sebab _bisa-bisanya_ ia merasa senang atas perhatian kecil Tsukishima belakangan ini. Tadashi menekuk punggung, dua tangan menyentuh kedua lututnya, dibiarkannya angin mengacak-acak rambutnya selagi matanya memicing untuk menatap kegelapan malam yang terhampar di hadapan mereka. Bahu mereka yang bersentuhan menciptakan berbagai paradoks yang tidak dimengerti Tadashi; rasanya begitu dekat sekaligus begitu jauh. Tsukishima terasa begitu dingin tetapi entah mengapa wajah Tadashi masih saja menghangat. Apa seperti ini, efek yang timbul dari kimia perasaan? Kebimbangan yang tiada ujung: keinginan untuk melarikan diri, sekaligus untuk memeluk pemuda di sampingnya ini seerat mungkin?

"…aku benar-benar baik-baik saja, Tsukki. Sungguh…" Tadashi mengulum senyum, merasa perlu bersuara agar ia tidak tenggelam lebih dalam di lautan kecanggungannya. "Kau harusnya mengkhawatirkan banyak hal lain! Apa kau tidak lihat, cara Hinata dan Kageyama memanggang daging mereka? Mereka bisa membakar _gedung olahraga_ kalau tidak ada yang mengawasi, Tsukki."

Atas tukasan Tadashi, Tsukishima tertawa singkat, pundaknya berguncang sedikit. "Kau benar. Tugas Sawamura- _san_ dan Sugawara- _san_ berat sekali malam ini."

Tadashi ikut terkekeh. Tawa Tsukishima selalu berhasil menularinya. "Kita beruntung karena telah melarikan diri lebih dulu, ya, Tsukki?"

Ada jeda, ketika Tsukishima menatapnya tanpa mengujarkan apa-apa, betul-betul hanya menatap, dengan mata cokelat-keemasannya yang terlihat indah di bawah siraman cahaya bulan. Tadashi tak yakin ia bisa menatap senyum Tsukishima lebih lama dari ini, sehingga ia beranjak berdiri dalam hitungan detik, menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan hatinya yang mulai terdengar _berisik_. Lembaran dedaunan kering berpatahan dalam bunyi yang renyah di bawah sepatunya ketika ia melangkah untuk mendekati Tsukishima dan berdiri tepat di hadapan si pemuda.

Telapak tangan Tsukishima terasa sebeku es ketika Tadashi menggenggamnya. Ïa menarik pemuda itu agar turut berdiri, cengiran lebar terplester di wajah Tadashi ketika ia mendapati Tsukishima beranjak dengan enggan: kening berkerut, kacamata menyembunyikan sebagian ekspresi wajah. "Tsukki, menurutmu para manusia serigala akan terbangun pada hari Halloween?"

"Tidak ada yang namanya manusia serigala di dunia ini, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima menjawabnya dengan jemu, jemari kurusnya terjalin perlahan di antara jari-jari Tadashi. "Mereka hanya mitos dalam legenda-legenda. Seperti legenda 'vampir tidak akan terlihat di cermin dan foto'. Semuanya omong kosong."

Tadashi merapatkan bibir selagi kegusarannya menyeruak muncul. Itu merupakan legenda yang selalu terdengar kejam bagi Tadashi, seolah dunia bersekongkol untuk menghapus eksistensi vampir penuh-penuh, membenci mereka dengan sepenuh hati. Ya, dunia menyebarkan berbagai mitos buruk dari masa ke masa, seolah-olah upaya tersebut bisa menyulap kebohongan menjadi suatu kenyataan. Hati Tadashi terasa perih oleh simpati. Oleh perasaan sayangnya yang mengakar semakin erat, membelitnya dan membuat ia kesulitan bernapas tiap kali tatapannya bersirobok dengan mata Tsukishima.

"Benar-benar tidak ada? Satu pun?" Tadashi tertunduk, berpura-pura sibuk memilah dedaunan di tanah dengan ujung sepatu.

"Tidak akan ada monster dari mitologi yang akan menerjangmu dari balik semak-semak atau semacamnya, kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan." Tsukishima menyeringai tipis, senyumnya meradiasikan emosi hangat yang hilang secepat kedatangannya. Pipi Tadashi memerah hanya karena meliriknya. _Benar-benar curang, Tsukishima_. "Hanya ada aku."

Dan kecanggungan itu meroket dengan terlambat. Tadashi tergagap, sadar bahwa secara teknis tangan mereka sedang saling menggenggam, dan ia jelas tak melewatkan sedikit kelembutan dalam ujaran Tsukishima barusan. Sulit untuk terbiasa dengan semua itu. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa.

"…Mm. Hanya ada kau." Tadashi meremas telapak tangan pemuda itu, lalu mendongak, keningnya berkerut dalam. "Dan aku tidak takut denganmu."

"Benarkah?" Tsukishima menatapnya lekat-lekat, wajahnya datar tetapi bukan karena ketidakpedulian. Tak ada jejak sindiran pada suaranya; Tadashi sadar Tsukishima sedang benar-benar _bertanya_. Menunggu jawaban.

"…uh." Agak sukar untuk mengatur kata-kata, terutama ketika Tsukishima tak sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangan darinya, ada afeksi di mata itu, jenis yang sulit disembunyikan karena Tadashi tahu Tsukishima bukanlah seseorang yang terbiasa berekspresi _seperti ini_ setiap hari. Tadashi menggigit bibir; jika ia bisa menunduk lebih dalam dari ini, mungkin ia sudah melakukannya semenjak tadi. "Aku hanya… perlu membiasakan diri denganmu. Dengan caramu hidup, yang sangat berbeda denganku."

"Aku merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak sama sekali!"

Seolah bantahan tegas Tadashi tidak lebih dari embusan angin yang mudah diabaikan, Tsukishima terdiam, wajah datarnya terusik oleh sekelebat ekspresi muram yang membuat Tadashi menelan ludah. Ia berdiri lebih dekat, kabut tipis dari napasnya berbaur dengan udara.

 _Buktikan_. Tadashi kini bisa _mendengar_ permohonan itu; dari cara Tsukishima menatapnya, dari cara Tsukishima mengeratkan genggaman tangan.

Di dalam dirinya, kegugupannya sontak teraduk dengan rasa malu, dan Tadashi tahu telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat sekarang. Suatu keajaiban Tsukishima belum melepaskan jalinan jari mereka.

"Aku—"

Bagi Yamaguchi Tadashi, kala itu waktu berjalan dengan demikian lambat. Mulanya ia merapatkan bibir, matanya memicing ketika menatap si pemuda, lantas ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Sebagai gantinya Tadashi merentangkan kedua lengan; ada ' _persetan_ ' yang ia batinkan dalam benak ketika ia melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Tsukishima, dan Tadashi memejamkan mata ketika ia merasakan kain jaket Tsukishima menjadi kusut di bawah telapak tangannya—sisi wajahnya bersentuhan dengan kerah jaket si pemuda kala ia memeluk lebih erat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memanas.

 _Dingin_. Ia menyandarkan kening pada ceruk bahu Tsukishima, sadar betul bahwa bahu mereka tengah sama-sama menegang kini.

"Tidak takut sama sekali. Tidak pernah kerepotan sedikit pun." Kata-katanya adalah bisikan, lirih dan sedikit terbata, tetapi ia telah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan Tsukishima memasang raut muram itu lebih lama. "Apa kau masih tidak memercayaiku? Apa… apa aku terlihat _tidak_ menginginkanmu?"

Diksi macam apa itu, memalukan, konyol sekali, seketika Tadashi ingin membuat dirinya mencair menjadi lelehan yang bisa luruh dari pelukan ini, mengalir menjauhi Tsukishima dan tak pernah kembali lagi—tetapi ia belum selesai. Sama sekali belum. Detak jantung Tadashi melompati sekian hitungan ketika ia merasakan lengan Tsukishima perlahan terlingkar di pinggangnya; ada rasa aman yang timbul atas gestur tersebut, dan betapa ia selalu menyukai sisi protektif Tsukishima yang tak terduga ini…

"Kau akan membenciku kalau kau bisa membaca isi pikiranku, Tsukki. Karena aku—" Ia bertutur dengan hati-hati, memutuskan bahwa kejujuran adalah hal yang tepat untuk mereka. Saat menjeda, Tadashi membatin, _tiga, dua, satu,_ hitungan mundur yang ia harapkan bisa meredakan detak jantungnya.

 _Katakan, Tadashi_. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, meremas jaket Tsukishima di antara jari-jemari, kuat-kuat, seolah dengan itu rasa takutnya selama ini bisa turut dihancurkan. "…aku tidak ingin kau hidup selamanya."

 _Egois sekali_. Belum apa-apa Tadashi sudah bisa membayangkan reaksi Tsukishima; entah itu tukasan jemu khasnya, atau malah seringai jijik di wajah. Yang tidak Tadashi antisipasi adalah pelukan yang dieratkan, membuat tubuh mereka makin merapat, hidung Tadashi bersentuhan dengan kulit leher Tsukishima dan pipinya merona akibat kontak yang begitu tiba-tiba itu.

"M-Maaf—"

"Jadi, kau menginginkanku?"

Tidak ada kegusaran apapun pada nada bicara Tsukishima. Pemuda itu terdengar seolah tengah menahan senyum, dan sesuatu dalam suara Tsukishima barusan membuat Tadashi tergagap. Pada akhirnya, Tadashi hanya bisa mengangguk pelan selagi jaket tebal Tsukishima mulai menghangat akibat temperatur tubuh Tadashi.

"Aku akan belajar lebih rajin di sekolah, supaya bisa membuatkan mesin waktu untukmu suatu saat nanti. Supaya kau tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama." _Ah, ia mulai meracau_. Sekali bicara, Tadashi tahu ia takkan mungkin bisa berhenti. "Aku—aku juga akan memastikan kalau pemburu vampir itu tidak ada. Aku ingin belajar lebih banyak tentang kaummu, membaca lebih banyak buku, pergi ke perpustakaan di pusat kota supaya nantinya aku bisa… um, melindungimu?"

Tadashi tahu ia _akan_ ditertawakan, tetapi ketika ia mendongak, ia melihat Tsukishima terkekeh hingga bahunya berguncang, dan ini adalah saat-saat langka ketika ia melihat Tsukishima tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasa, seolah Tsukishima baru saja merenggut selapis topeng dari wajahnya sendiri, telah melemparkan topeng tersebut sejauh yang ia bisa. Mata keemasan pemuda itu terlihat lebih indah dari biasa, cahaya bulan bagai berpendar ketika menerpa kulit pucatnya. Tadashi menahan napas, terpesona dalam diam. Ia kira ia tidak bisa lebih jatuh cinta dengan Tsukishima, tetapi nyatanya dunia gemar sekali melihat Tadashi salah tingkah.

"…jangan tertawa, Tsukki." Ia memprotes, merasakan telapak tangan Tsukishima mendorong belakang kepalanya untuk mendekat sehingga kini ia membenamkan wajah dalam-dalam pada pundak Tsukishima. Mau tak mau Tadashi menelan sisa kata-katanya, berusaha menerjemahkan makna dari gestur Tsukishima barusan. _Tidak marah? Gusar? Bukankah keegoisan semacam ini adalah jenis yang selalu membuatmu muak, Tsukki?_ Selalu sukar untuk menerka suasana hati Tsukishima, terutama ketika Tadashi tak dapat melihat seperti apa ekspresi Tsukishima sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menduga-duga dari cara pemuda tersebut memeluknya, rengkuhan yang amat hati-hati sekaligus keras kepala. Seolah jika Tadashi ingin melepaskan diri dari lingkupan lengannya, Tsukishima takkan mengizinkan.

"Aku lega." Di samping telinga Tadashi, Tsukishima berujar, hanya dalam gumam pelan seakan-akan sedang membisikkan rahasia. Suaranya terasa menenangkan, membuat Tadashi memejamkan mata. "Ketika tahu kau sepeduli ini denganku, aku lega…"

Itu bukan jawaban yang Tadashi perkirakan, dan ia membiarkan setiap patah kata tersebut meresap pelan-pelan ke dalam dirinya, benaknya berusaha keras mengawetkan suara Tsukishima agar nanti ia bisa mengulang kata-kata pemuda tersebut, terutama ketika ia butuh diyakinkan bahwa keberadaannya punya makna untuk seseorang. _Aku lega_. Betapa Tadashi ingin mengujarkan hal yang sama sekarang.

"Aku ingin menciummu." Mengerahkan keberanian yang tersisa di dalam dirinya, Tadashi berujar dengan malu, perlahan, senyumnya kembali ke sudut bibir. "Apa taringmu tidak akan melukai bibirku kalau aku menciummu, Tsukki?"

Dan Tadashi tertawa ketika ia mendongak dan mendapati bahwa rupanya Tsukishima tengah sama gugupnya dengan dirinya: kening berkerut, mata berpaling menjauhi tatapan Tadashi.

"…Belum tentu." Setelah membisu beberapa lama, Tsukishima menundukkan kepala, bersamaan dengan Tadashi yang berjinjit sedikit. "Kalau kita belum mencobanya, kita tidak akan tahu."

Saat Tadashi mengulurkan telapak tangan untuk mengusap tengkuk Tsukishima Kei, matanya memicing. Angin mengirimkan debu yang terasa pedas di mata Tadashi, sementara rasa sesak kembali bertumbuh di dadanya. Ini cuma karena udara dingin; semenjak dulu, Tadashi selalu menganggap musim gugur memicu alerginya, membuat matanya berair dan tenggorokannya tercekat—

 _Aku tidak ingin kau hidup selamanya_ , ia membatin sekali lagi, bertanya-tanya dalam hati sampai kapan ia akan mempertahankan keegoisan tersebut.

.

.

 **end**

.

 **a/n:** Apa Tsukki benar-benar akan hidup selamanya? Atau mereka bakal bunuh diri bareng? (WOI) Tadinya rencana ingin bikin horor, tapi ternyata ujung-ujungnya jadi romance lagi, huehehe. /digampar/ Dan btw, fic ini dibuat dalam rangka memeriahkan project Halloween bareng-bareng Hibacchi (aka, orenjigerbera di ffnet), makasih udah ngajak berpatisipasi ya Hibacchi! Dan, terima kasih telah membaca ya, semua. :')

Sebagai informasi, konsep 'vampir' di fic ini emang sengaja saya bikin berbeda dari konsep vampir pada umumnya, ada beberapa trivia yang diubah dan dihilangkan demi jalan cerita, jadi harap dimaklumi kalau fakta-fakta tentang vampirnya beda dari cerita-cerita lain yang bertema vampir. Semoga memuaskan ya, dan ditunggu lho feedbacknya, siapa tahu ada kritik/saran dll :'D


End file.
